Woah! Goes Thee!
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: Crappy title, I know. but read and enjoy it to your hearts content. Review and leave anything on your mind, seriously anything will do.
1. WTF

**SiP: Well this is another story I thought up and I hope it's not that bad and I'll say it now: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! So since I am that bored I haven't named my character yet. So I'll have you readers think up of a name for her and new characters are welcome! *bows down* let the story begin!**

**Noname: I hope it's a good name.**

* * *

Chapter 1: WTF!

Oh the flowers were so pretty. Wait…

…

…

…

…flowers?

HOLY MOTHER FUCKER! These weren't flowers! These were termites! TERMITES! HOLY FUCK! Where the hell was I? I looked around violently, it was dark and bleak. Cold and soggy. I looked around and kept seeing termites everywhere. I started to get irritated by them. "What the fuck is going on? Everywhere is creeping with these fucking termites! And this place smells like shit!"

I held my nose, breathing through my mouth. It only made it worse. Then I heard footsteps. I spun around and almost fell backwards. There standing in front of me (and it was way too close for my liking) was a guy who had a mop of red hair and – almost looked like a girl, but he was definitely a boy. His face was so clear that acne seemed impossible to be true.

"Woah! Just where da fuck did you come from?" I unplugged my nose and regained my posture. Looked him right in the eye, but he didn't flinch. Amazing. People always flinched when I stared at them like that.

He turned to the blackest corner of the room and started talking – to it? Was he crazy? "Looks like we found it, Deidara. The chakra source for all this chaos."

'_Chakra? Chaos? Deidara? What the hell is this?'_ I started thinking and sorting this out, sadly nothing fit together. While this thinking session happened a blonde came out of the dark shadows.

"Are you sure this time, un? Last time you told me a rock had the hugest chakra and we brought it to HQ. instead we got our hairs pulled by Pein-sama, un." This dude called 'Deidara' groaned at a thought while rubbing under his ponytail.

"It was just a thought! I wanted it to be sure!" Mop guy answered back haughtily. He was turning red with anger. I looked between the two as sparks went flying. I stared at each of them. Then I laughed, my laugh if you say was childish and it sounded so sweet. _'Almost like honey.'_ One of the adults kept praising my laughs.

Deidara and mop dude stared at me, as if I had something strange on me. I ceased laughing and looked at them smiling. My tone softer than before. "You guys are hilarious."

My eyes shined as I looked at them. They looked dumbfounded, and a chuckle escaped my throat. I went back to study my place. The place I just happened to drop in.

One minute I was playing my PS3 (and I was on Call of Duty too) and the next I find mself looking at a wall of termites. Really ironic. I looked around and found a hole in the wall, enough for me to fit in and escape easily. I look at the other two and they seemed to be arguing over something. _'Might as well just go.'_

I slipped in perfectly and made my way out into a forest. It seemed beautiful, the sun was seeping through the canopy and the air was fresh. Untouched by pollution. A breeze wafted through the air and I smelled pork chops.

_GROOOWWWLLL_

I looked embarrassed. When I got hungry my stomach would roar like a lion, just to get my attention. I hoped the others didn't hear it, and I went on my way to explore the forest for grub.

Deidara's POV

"Fine Danna! I get the ride ready and you'll carry her! But be gentle with her, un!" I finish off the agreement when I heard a roar just outside of the cave. Danna seemed to hear the same.

"What was that?" He was wide-eyed. I looked around but I couldn't find what I was searching for.

"W-where is she?" I looked around anxiously but couldn't find a single movement, besides the termites, indicating that the girl was there. Worst of all, the huge chakra pressure that Danna mentioned seemed to have disappeared. "Danna, you don't think that the monster took her away, un?"

Danna's eyes grew wider, even making his eyes bulge dangerously out. I backed away from him, it really scared me and sent chills down my spine.

Normal's POV

'_Man I think I got lost.'_ I sighed. Walking in a random direction was fun, just like at home: we take the car on a random highway and end up at a random place (we even got lost once), but the destination wasn't fun. _'Well at least I reached somewhere.'_

I looked around all I could see was sand dune after sand dune. Nothing here was visible and sandstorms seemed to be everywhere you would go.

I let out a low whistle. "I bet you! The Sahara desert can't match to this desert here! It's EXTREME!"

I kept on walking until the sun set. Casting shadows I never seen before. I turn around quickly to see who was following me. Turned out that there were two people walking in my direction. But they kept their constant speed. My beating heart ceased the deafening drums and went back to normal.

I headed my way until nightfall. I was about to fall asleep when I found a rock I could shelter in. not as big as a cave but big enough so I can shelter myself inside. Once I fit myself and got warm enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Well that was really short close to 1000 words.**

**Noname: And don't forget about my name! And make it a good one too!**

**Me: I guess that's about it then. Don't forget to review! Peace out.**


	2. SOS initiated

**SiP: Sorry for not continuing this fic for a while, I'm having conflicting moments. I will apologize for everything. And thank you TNTkitten, for the names; it seems that noname here liked the name **

**Masa. (I apologize to you too).**

**Masa: Peru doesn't own Naruto, and thanks for the name! I love it~!**

**SiP: One more thing, this chapter may contain OOCness so don't tell me that he doesn't act that way, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: S.O.S. Initiating

I woke up and felt too tired to open my eyes. So I just lay there. As time went by I started to hear voices.

"This is where I found her, sleeping in a rock." There was a minute of silence, they were probably inspecting the rock.

"Isn't this the Kazekage's favorite rock?" The second questioned. _'Who the hell is 'Kazekage'?'_I forced one of my eyes open just a slit, so I could get an understanding of my situation. But bright light flared and made me wince, I tried again and this time I could see.

I almost jumped. The two people in front of me were definitely men, I could tell by their voices. But what creeped me out was the masks they had. I couldn't tell what they elders but the designs were pretty simple. Yet the looked amazing; but they had a creepy air to them.

"You think we should take her to the Kazekage?"

"Hmm… well it'd be cruel to leave a lady here alone. But I don't think they will approve of having an outsider in Suna." _'What the fucking hell?'_

"Meaning?" This guy was pretty stupid if he didn't know the message behind all those words, of the other guy. I heard him sigh, at the same time my eyes grew heavy.

"Meaning, we leave her behind. We're not going to take her with us." The second man didn't talk for a while and it seemed like centuries until the next breakthrough.

"I guess we have to hurry and leave. Before she wakes up." _'It's the exact opposite, fools.'_I closed my eyes in defeat to sleep.

Crow's POV

I felt bad about leaving the girl alone there. So I set my mind to tell the Kazekage about her once we get back to Suna.

_Later in Suna  
_  
I tapped on the door and heard the young Kazekage's voice.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon, Kazekage sir." I say when opening the door. He sighed and put his paperwork down.

"For the umpteenth time, call me Gaara. I don't like the title Kazekage. It's way too formal. Besides we are the same age, no need for formalities." He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them. "How, what have you come here for Crow?"

I slide my mask to the top of my head and sighed. "Geez, strict as always. Huh, Gaara?" A smile crept up on my face.

Gaara had a frustrated look in his face. "Get to the point Crow."

I lost my smile and my face grew serious. My mind went back to the girl sleeping under a rock in the middle of the desert. "Gaara, I found someone in the hottest part of the deserts outside if Suna."

"And what has it got to do with me?" He lifted an eyebrow, and I could tell he wasn't interested in the news. I sweat dropped.

"Please at least hear me out on this. The one that is stranded under a rock in the hottest part of the desert, is a girl!" I pleaded my request to save her before she died from dehydration.

After a while of persuading, Gaara finally gave in. And I hoped that it wasn't too late, to save the girl.

"I just hope you don't bring a spy in Suna, Crow." Gaara pointed out.

"I don't think she is a spy. Her clothes says it all." I shook my head at the memory. She was wearing some kind of fabric that was rough to the touch. And she had a hoodie with a strange sign, inside the sign it had the letters TNA. Her auburn hair looked like it was on fire but there was no such thing. Lastly she didn't have shoes, just socks.

Gaara and I exited Suna in search of that girl. The girl that was hiding the rock.

* * *

**SiP: This one felt even shorter! Oh well at least I got it done.**

**Masa: Thanks for reading, hope you review!**


	3. A chat with the host

**Alright, I made up a schedule, which I'm already late in updating already… anyways, I would now have some control in updating this story. Well enjoy reading it.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A chat with the host…

I woke up in a cool room. I found myself staring at a ceiling, my senses then came about. I then felt I was on a bed, a really soft bed. I turned my head and caught the color of lavender.

'_It's soft and silky...' _ I rubbed my hand on the sheets. I then started to remember where I was and where the last place I was slept. I sat upright, wincing at a headache, but I pushed it away Looking around, I noticed I was in a huge room. I sniffed. "It's bigger than my house."

"I see you're awake." My eyes darted to the owner of the voice. I was met with a teenage boy with bright red hair, and thick black outline on his teal eyes. I also noticed a tattoo over his left eye. _'Who is this guy?'_ I also had green eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, managing to find my voice. It cracked, with the parched throat I had.

"My name is Gaara." Gaara introduced himself. "Ad this is Suna."

'_Suna… I've heard about this place…'_ I squinted in concentration. But as usual, I busted a gear in my head, which gace me a huge headache. I dropped down on the pillows again, covering my eyes with my aim. "Sorry I have concentration problems."

"I can see that." He remarked. "Only when you're stable enough, you can leave."

"Ouch, such harsh instructions." I replied. Then got up, stretched a few times before I turned towards Gaara. "Thanks for the hospitality."

"You're leaving this quickly?" Gaara asked, surprised.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were tired." He said solemnly.

"So what? Tired or not, I do not sleep in people's beds." I jabbed my thumb at the bed behind me. "But I am well, and you said to get out once I was."

Gaara nodded. "True… if that's the case then I guess I could let you go."

"Good." I nodded, ignoring the pounding I got from my head. "Well then I'll be off."

I took a step forward and the next thing I knew I was outside near the rock I slept. I looked around. "Well that was weird, I must have hallucinated everything."

I shrugged as I trudged on.

Third Person's POV

Gaara stared at the spot the girl used to be in. She just simply vanished, after taking a step. "That was weird…"

He shook his head and went to do his paperwork.

* * *

**SiP: Ah, what a short chapter…**

**Masa: I agree…**

**SiP: Oh well, can't help it, my head is running dry. Masa, could you finish it off for me?**

**Masa: Sure thing, SiP would appreciate that you readers would review the chapter. And is also hoping that you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


End file.
